1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that is installed in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle seat has, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-125122, a frame, a rod of which ends are attached to the frame, and a pad of which back side is supported by the rod. The rod has a metal core and a resin member that covers an outer surface of an end of the core. The resin member is locked on a hook that is formed on the frame. Therefore, the resin member can suppress noise that may be produced through direct contact of the core with the hook.
However, the resin member is formed around all the outer circumference of the core, and thus relative position of the core and the resin member may contribute unevenness of thickness of the resin member. Therefore, there has been a demand for reduction of the unevenness of the thickness of the resin member by ensuring the accurate relative position of the core and the resin member.